The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a multi-player game of chance.
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to provide entertainment to all the players. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,062; 4,286,787 and 4,342,458 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.